


Sleeping Alone

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, First Lines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to fall asleep; he's still not used to the bed feeling so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "first lines" challenge, where you start a drabble using the first line of someone else's fic. This uses a first line from one of Helens's fics.

The bed doesn't smell like him anymore. It smells like clean sheets, and that's only natural since they've just been washed, but suddenly Ewan wishes he hadn't. Maybe he could have pretended a little longer.

It's hard to fall asleep; he's still not used to the bed feeling so empty. He curls up on one side, no desire to sprawl out in the middle. This way he can pretend a little bit, too.

Hours later, he's still not asleep and the sun's peeking through the blinds. His jaw is clenched, hands balled up. It's not working. Not working at all.


End file.
